


Punishment

by shaila22star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaila22star/pseuds/shaila22star
Summary: Will Hermione be able to escape or will she get punishment?Dramione One-shot
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 17





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I Do Not Own Harry Potter
> 
> I know it's not that great. but here I am, 4.57 am. laying on my bed and writing this as it came to my mind. please comment. your comment will help me to improve my writings.

_She was huddled in a corner behind the sofa, breathing rapidly. It was a futile attempt. She knew she couldn't escape the house. Every damn door and windows are locked. She knew coz she had tried to open them earlier. If only she had her wand with her! She never tried to learn wandless magic. Now she has to bear the consequences._

"Come on, come on Granger! You know there is no way to escape. Be a good girl and come to me." A shiver ran through her body hearing his voice. She has to find a way out of the house. He was even walking like a predator, not a damn sound! Suddenly he was there.

"Come on now. I'm not in the mood of playing hide n seek with you now. You wont like my punishments." he said the last word like a hiss. He really was a snake through and through. Suddenly he was there. Yanking her by the hair. She didn't even see him coming.

"Being naughty, are we? Can't imagine how you got the keys. Now I have to give you punishment. I really don't like giving you you punishment…." He said with such sadness in his face that you could have believed him if you didn't know any better. "... But it seems that _you_ like getting punishments, ha? Such rebellion always?" he finished smirking. He has already dragged her to his room again. Locking the handcuffs around her hand this time with magic, he took a step back.

"Tell me now how would you like your punishment." He said after a moment. He went to the closet and opened a drawer. She knew what was coming next and shivered.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Please just let me go and I won't tell anyone." she tried.

"Oh I love to hear you beg. But not these words. No no. Soon you will be begging for something else" he said with a wink. How much she hates him! He took out the whip and approached her. With a wave of his hand, her clothes vanished. She shivered again. He has opened his shirt button at some point. Messed hair, his eyes have turned into a dark grey at this point. She didn't notice his hand and was shocked when he touched the whip on her right chick. He slowly drew the whip from her chick to her throat and down. The first slap to her right breast was a surprise. She tried to move but he quickly bound her legs with another wave of his hand. Two more whips at the breast and her nipples are hard. He did the same with the other one and dragged the whip down. She was shivering more now. First slap to her mound was not so sherp. She had to bite her lip hard to stop the moan. His lips twitched at that. That bastard was enjoying it more. Second was a little harder. Two three more and she was moaning and spreading her legs like a slut. She was aching to be touched there. Suddenly he was on her. With one hand on her hair and another on her waist, he was opening her mouth with his own.

"Look. How. Beautiful. You. Are. I can't resist touching you anymore. Tell me.. Tell me what you want" he said between kisses.

"Please…" she whispered.

"Please what?"

"Touch m…" she didn't even finish the word and his hand was on her. Everywhere. Leaving a trail of kisses from her mouth to her throat, he sucked on her pulse point. With his other hand he spread her mound and inserted two fingers inside. She couldn't help but moaned again. She knew she was a mess. Moaning and calling his name. He was pumping harder now and rubbing her clit with the palm on his hand. It was pure bliss. When he took a nipple in his mouth, her world exploded. She was seeing stars behind her eyelids. Before she could calm down from her orgasm he was inside her. He was thrusting hard. He has freed her legs at some point but her hand was still bound. He hitched her legs up and she wrapped them around his waist. From this angle he was hitting on that spot and she could tell she was approaching another one. He was saying something but she couldn't for the life of her give a damn at that. How she wanted to touch him! Before she could say anything he waved his hand and her arms were free. She wrapped one arm around his neck and with another she yanked his hair and brought his lips to her. His hand was on her back holding her. They both were panting now. He brought one hand between them and started rubbing her clit.

"Come for me.." he whispered so softly, she couldn't hold herself anymore. She screamed his name and her world exploded once again. Two more thrusts and he was emptying himself inside her with her name on his lips. Slowly he slid down on the floor with her on his lap.

When they both calmed down from their intense orgasm, he took her to the bed and slid under the covers together.

"I knew you would like this one." he said with a smile. She can't stop her smile this time. After many years of their marriage, her husband never ceased to surprise her with his foreplays. With a kiss and promises of more again they both drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
